halo_military_combinefandomcom-20200216-history
SentryEchelon
Overview SentryEchelon, formerly known as SWC SharkSlayer is a human male, who served as the Field Marshal of the United Union Federation, currently he is the Emperor of the Sentry State known as Sentria. Echelon's background is slightly unknown, coming originally into the clan community in the early foundation of Reach, back in 2010, serving in the USSR and Red Army, eventually briefly making his own clan called the SWC which would last for quite a while, however never gaining much traction or success, throughout 2012-2014 Echelon would go from clan to clan, trying out multiple clans and trying to find a homeland, eventually he would make his own clan called the Russian Federation, meeting SentryAcePilot, the Sky Marshal of the UUF Air Force, this would eventually lead to Echelon's discovery of the FUUF a fake version of the United Union Federation, lead by HaloUntoDawn and "SentryRussian", the two of these individuals tried to convince this new populace of members that Sentry kind were evil, and should be killed off. This Intelligence operation would lead to the downfall of the FUUF through espionage and controlled revolutions throughout the branches they had, eventually with the final blow coming on the historic Kremlin map, in which Echelon and SentryNightmare delivered speeches on why this clan was a fake and why the men had been lied to, sparking the last and final mass exodus of the FUUF, and prompting a new age in UUF history, handing over the members to SentryStrike (SalientStrike) and creating a new UUF. History Coming from quite a long, however unmemorable background, being present in almost all parts of the community, however irrelevant until around 2014, Echelon would eventually gain popularity due to his actions in late 2014 against the FUUF and his subsequent rise in the real UUF, under SentryAcePilot Echelon would rise throughout the ranks, fighting against multiple clans including UNSF, TWA, DefCom, NavCom, and many more, he would prove himself a worthy officer in the eyes of most UUF personnel, however would gain some infamy, due to frequent executions and harsh training exercises. Eventually after the movement of the UUF from Halo to GTA, Echelon would make the USR, a union of three clans that combined into one, and voted Echelon into leadership, as the Premier of the USR Echelon would continue the fight versus the UNSC, and against a clan known as the Dominion Republic (DR) as well as the AF, after a lot of success on Reach and the creation of multiple new Sentries, USR was merged back into UUF on GTA, where all USR personnel were put into the UUF army, eventually the UUF on GTA would fight against a coalition of multiple past enemies, including UNR, UHR, and MF, the numbers the USR brought in proved fatal for the enemies, as the UUF overwhelmed the enemy coalition with pure brute strength and numbers. After a great amount of time on GTA, Ace and Echelon would run into a problem with SentryFreedom, as he shot at Echelon in an attempt to breakaway from the UUF, and create the illegitimate state called the USAR, the two clans would continue to fight on every major game they were stationed on, which happened to be GTA V and Halo Reach, until eventually the USAR fizzled out and died, leaving the UUF victorious and strong, moving onto Halo 5. Sadly however the stint on Halo 5 only lasted around 4 months, as well as multiple unsuccessful attempts to return, eventually it all looked, grim, and Sentry kind looked to be extinct. That is until SentryWaif found a Fake UUF, finding inside of this organization who would become Echelon's apprentice, SentryPrimis, together, the three, with help from Hithus would create Sentria, a successful Sentry state to keep control of the Sentries and to once again grow the Sentry name. Traits and Personality Echelon is known for being very loud within training sessions, however is very kind to his friends, however can be quite egotistical.Category:Humans